


Genuine Fun (A collection of Hamilton One-shots)

by Mallow0623



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is sort of a little shit, Alexander is stupid, Anger, F/F, F/M, First Burn, Fluff, I'll tag as I post?, John Laurens sometimes is dead, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Reynolds Pamphlet, Self-Loathing, Semi-public?, Smut, Tears, Teasing, burn - Freeform, but that's a given, mad Eliza, some modern AUs probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallow0623/pseuds/Mallow0623
Summary: Just a bunch of Hamilton one-shots I think of when I'm bored :>
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. A Bunch of Notes Before I Start

These are just a bunch of one shots I think of when I'm bored. fics that I have an idea for, but not completely for a whole story, so they're just a short. I do hope you enjoy?

Also I'm tagging stuff as I go because I don't entirely know who or what is going to be in here. Anyways, yeah I do you y'all understand, and enjoy~!


	2. Live For Me (Sad Lams fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad boys
> 
> Laurens is dead, everyone had gone back to work, war's over, but Alexander isn't the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so yeah I'm sorry I'm starting it off sad but I like the idea of John appearing one last time to say a proper goodbye to Alexander, so here you guys go :>
> 
> Also there's a small Jamilton cuteness at the end so yeah :>

Nothing's really been the same since that day. That day everything came crashing down on Alexander, his whole world crumbling in front of him.

Nightmares would plague his sleep, rendering him unable to get proper sleep, opting to work until the early hours of the morning, sometimes going days without sleep at all. His body would be heavy, head floating and eyes threatening to close, still puffy with tears. He brushed off everyone who tried to ask, knowing full well everyone knew what the hell had happened.

A small voice in the back of his mind telling him to sleep every time of day, to stay in, catch up on days of sleep he missed. He needed to keep his mind at bay all day, kept his mind on work to stop drifting back into that same state. 

\--

One day, he was working at his office as usual, when a knock sounded on the door. Confused, he yelled that the door was opened and that they could come in. "Alex?" The voice asked. No one called him that aside for Eliza, even Angelica called him Alexander, the rest called him Hamilton. 

The voice sounded so familiar, like he had heard it so many times, it sounded like a voice of someone really important to him, but he couldn't place just who it was. It was a thick, southern accent. "Alexander? You there?" The voice tried again, a bit louder than before. 

That was it. He placed the voice, he knew who owned that voice. "John.." He looked up slowly, wishing it wasn't just his brain making up a voice. And there he stood, the door closed behind him. Blue coat wrapped around him, his hair tied in a messy ponytail and a warm smile on his lips. "John, I-.." John cut him off, placing a finger on his lips. 

Everything felt so saturated, so _real_. Tears gathered in Alexander's eyes, and John sighed. "I honestly can't explain this. But, here I am?" He whispered softly, as if talking normally would break Alexander. A single tear ran down John's face, and he smiled. "I guess... I guess I can say goodbye properly now.." He trailed off, staring into Alexander's face. 

"You look tired. Have you not been sleeping lately?" John once again whispered, and Alex chuckled tiredly. "Uhm, y-yeah... You always were mad at me whenever I would sleep late, right? S-sorry. I've been, uhm, unable to sleep these past few days.." Alex said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. John chuckled. "Oh, I missed you.." John whispered, kissing Alex gently on his cheek. That did it. The tears Alex was trying so hard to keep in came dripping down his face, and he laughed lightly as he wiped then with the back of his hands. 

"I missed you too..." He whispered. John gave him a sad smile. "I... My time's running and I have to leave soon. Promise me you'll sleep properly? Promise me that, even when I leave completely, you won't break down? Promise me please. I'll see you soon sweetheart." And how could Alex say no to that? "I... I promise. I swear." Tears were now streaming constantly down his face, and Alex smiled sadly. "I promise I'll live my life to the fullest." "Live for me..?" John asked, and Alex smiled. 

"Of course." Alex leaned in, kissing John on the lips, the kiss lasted no more than 5 seconds, and when Alex pulled off, John was gone. Tears continued down Alex's face, and he smiled softly. "I promise.." He whispered, fixing his face. 

\--

Jefferson happened to pass by Alex's office door, not hearing the normal shuffling of papers and the pen scribbling on the paper, he opened the door, and chuckled at what he saw. Alex was sitting in his chair, head buried in his arms leaning on the table, soft snoring coming from him. Alex had fallen asleep. 

Closing the door slowly as to not wake the man, he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, I apologize, the rest will hopefully be longer, anyways, thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed, I'll try updating frequently, ideas come to me at weird and unsuspecting times so ehe
> 
> Comments are appreciated, give me prompts? Kudos are as well to show you guys liked it :)


	3. Burn (I think I can tag this Alexander × Eliza?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza read the pamphlet. She's mad at Alexander. When Alexander comes home she will give him a piece of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic? Sort off? I hope it's okay though... Hopefully? Honestly I don't know if this is longer than the last. Anyways, a mix of burn and first burn lyrics for dialogue if anyone's wondering :>

"Mom?" Eliza smiled at Philip, who was at the doorway. "Hi sweetie, don't worry about me, I'm just waiting on your father." At the mention of Alexander, she visibly tensed, and if Philip noticed, then he didn't mention it. Philip only nodded. "Well, everyone's asleep now. I made sure of it." Philip said, smiling. It was pretty late. Eliza smiled. "Okay, thank you. Now you go to sleep as well." Philip nodded again, before leaving.

Eliza brought her attention back to the fire place, watching the flames dance and crackle. Footsteps were heard down the hall, and the door opened slowly. "Eliza... Eliza I-"

Eliza lifted her hand in a 'stop' motion, silencing the man leaning on the doorway. "I saved every letter you wrote me, from the moment I read them I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine."

She stood up, facing Alexander. A frown was on her face, disappointment. "Do you know what Angelica said when I told her what you've done?" She whispered, and Alexander shook his head, biting his lower lip. Eliza sighed. "She said, 'You've married an Icarus, who has flown too close to the sun.'" She quoted Angelica. 

Alexander's eyes widen. "I-" He tried again, taking a step closer to Eliza. Eliza took a step back, returning the space between them. Her actions were accompanied by her words. "Don't-" Another step back. "Take another step in my direction I can't be trusted around you."

She turned around, facing the fire once again. "Don't think you can talk your way into my arms." She reached up the fireplace for the box of letters she kept, the letters Alexander wrote her, the letters she fell in love with, the letters that began everything. Tears were gathering in her eyes. 

"I'm burning the letters you wrote me, you can stand over there if you want, I don't know who you are, I have so much to learn. I'm rereading your letters-" Eliza's eyes scanned over the pages upon pages of love letters that was sent to her, before throwing them straight into the fire. "And watching them burn."

Alexander's eyes were starting to water. His letters, everything he wrote Eliza, everything that made Eliza fall for him, reduced to ashes. Eliza pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to Alexander. "You published the letters she wrote you, you told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!"

Eliza crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it at Alexander, who took a step back. "Heaven forbid someone whisper 'He's part of some scheme,' you're enemy whisper so you have to scream!" Eliza was trying hard not to shout, trying hard to keep her voice in check, to not wake the children sleeping only a few doors down from where they were. Alexander flinched, seeing a glimpse of Jefferson smirking, before shaking his head. 

Eliza was clutching her head, trying to keep her thoughts in order. "I know about whisper, I see how you look at my sister." Eliza smiled sadly, tears already streaming down her face. At the mention of Angelica, Alexander nearly choked on his words. "I-no-!" Eliza cut him off again, not giving him the opportunity to justify himself, or to at least explain himself. "Don't, I'm not naive. I have seen women around you."

Eliza turned around again, unable to look at Alexander anymore. "Don't think I don't see how they fought for your charms." Bitterness was seeping its way to Eliza's tone, and she wiped away her tears. "I'm... I'm erasing myself from the narrative, let future historian wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart."

Eliza took a deep breath. "You have torn it all away, stand back watch it burn. The world has no right to my heart, the world has no place in our bed, they don't get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters, that might have redeemed you."

She turned around again, pointing an accusatory finger at Alexander. "You forfeit all rights to my heart, you forfeit the place in our bed, you'll sleep in your office instead, with only the memories of when you were mine!"

Eliza thought hard for her next words, before smiling sadly. "And... And when the time comes, explain to the children, the pain and embarrassment you put their mother through. When will you learn that they are your legacy, _**WE**_ are your legacy?!" 

Alexander was now staring at the floor, unable to look Eliza in the eye. He realized the truth her words held, but maybe he realized it too late. He had been working all day everyday that he completely forgot the most important thing, family. Family should always come first, not work. He looked up, ready to say something, but Eliza wasn't in front of him anymore. When he turned, Eliza was there by the doorway staring at him with tears and disappointment in her eyes. 

"If you thought you were mine? Don't." She simply said, before leaving, practically slamming the door in Alexander's face, leaving Alexander to fall to the floor and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, still not sure if this is longer, oh well. Hope you enjoyed, leave a like, comment, prompts please? :)


	4. Past 2:00 am (Lams fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander had agreed to the 'No going beyond 2 am' policy but here he was working, past 2 am. John wouldn't be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern! AU :>
> 
> ALSO IT'S SHORT PLEASE FORGIVE ME *CRIES* I KNOW I SAID THERE'LL BE LONGER CHAPTERS AND I'M HONESTY SORRY TT~TT

Alexander was working late. Again. Even after he and John had agreed that no going past 2 am, it was currently 2:30, and it's a miracle John hadn't arrive to pull him out of their study.

\--3:00 am--

John woke up, the missing warmth next to him confusing him for a split second, before sighing. He checked his phone at the bedside table, 3:11 am. He let out a frustrated sigh, before standing up to grab a glass of water and probably Alexander out of their study. He was working late into the night again. They had made a promise that he wouldn't go over 2 am, but John should've known better that Alex would take work over sleep anytime. John had banned Coffee from their nighttime routine, well, for Alex's nighttime routine.

"Alexander." He said through the doorway, holding a glass of water. Alexander physically tensed, knowing he's fucked.

"J-John.." He trailed off, turning to see the other with his hands crossed, sipping his water, unamused eyes boring into Alexander's sleep-deprived ones. "What did we say about staying up?" John said, disappointment in his eyes, something Alexander hated to see. He hated disappointing John, and he knew he was utterly and completely fucked when John was disappointed by his actions.

"No staying up beyond 2 am..." He whispered, eyes staring at the floor and tears threatening to spill. John's eyes softened when he saw a tear go down Alex's face. He knew Alexander was disappointed in himself aswell, and as long as Alexander saw his mistakes it was okay.

He walked across the room towards Alex, placing a soft hand on his clothed shoulder, Alex flinching slightly, and John sighed, bringing the older into a hug. "Shh, _venga, vamos a la cama._ " John soothed, speaking in Alex's mother tongue in hopes of calming him down better. Alex's tears stopped coming at hearing his language on his favorite person. He knew John only spoke Spanish to calm him, if not, he'd be speaking Spanish to flip someone off. He sometimes speaks French as well, having picked up from Lafayette, that is if he was not speaking in English.

Alex nodded, closing his notebook, his pen marking the pages he was writing on, before standing up. John chuckled, picking him up bridal style.

"John!" Alex yelped, the unexpected action taking him by surprise. John laughed at his response. "Shh baby, I got you. I don't trust you, you're sleep-deprived and were on the first floor. You might fall flat on your ass as soon as you started walking up the stairs." John explained, starting to walking back to their shared room upstairs. Alex grumbled, feeling like a little child (and feeling a bit mad that John had picked him up as if he weighed like a lifeless doll), but John did have a point.

John dropped him in bed, rummaging through Alex's closet for something for him to wear to sleep.

After settling on a baggy gray shirt and some sweats, he threw them over to Alexander and Alex said a quick thank you before stripping and changing, all while staying in bed. Once he was done, John joined him under the covers, kissing him on the lips.

The kiss lasted a few seconds, and when John pulled off, he chuckled. Alex was dazed. He sight. "Go to sleep sweetheart. We'll talk about your hard-headed ass tomorrow morning." Alex laughed lightly at the statement, before sighing. "And don't think you'll be let off lightly, babe." John added, before drifting to sleep. Alex didn't know if he should be excited or not, the hint at a punishment tomorrow morning making him slightly giddy, before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so yeah :>
> 
> Also, don't hurt me plez the spanish in this chapter is google translated, and if I translated it correctly it should in theory mean: "Come on, let's go to bed." :>


	5. Love (One sided Lams and Alex x Eliza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had said it, would everything have ended differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, someone give me Alex and Eliza's ship name please?!!
> 
> Second, fuck it's short FORGIVE ME PLEASE.. 
> 
> Third, this update is brought to you by:.  
> Sleep-deprived and mentally broken Author-chan!
> 
> Seriously I need sleep *cries*

If he had said it, would everything have ended differently? Would this not have happened? Would the two not be together? Even in this cold, unforgiving world, he was sure they would manage, was sure they could pull through, so, why didn't he say anything? 

He watched his best friend, his crush, his _everything_ , stand at the altar, holding his beautiful bride by the hand, the priest uttering the words that would seal their fate, and, ultimately, his. A single tear ran down his face, from jealousy, or happiness, he did not know, but seeing his dear Alexander look at his bride with such unwavering love, for such hope filled eyes, he was happy for them, truly, he was, and yet the pain in his chest spread like wildfire, burning every part of his wellbeing. 

Alexander stole a glance at him, and he smiled brightly, thumbs up. The man at the altar smiled, before kissing his bride, Elizabeth Schuyler. A pretty girl, she was. Always calm and collected. John had the pleasure of talking to her a bunch of times. She was an amazing woman, no wonder she had captured Alexander's affection, his heart, like this. 

John thought back to that day. If he had spoken, would it have made a difference? Remembered how Alexander stood there, smiling at him, love in his eyes. 

He remembered the world blurring out, remembered the world spinning. From all the drinks he'd had, or perhaps the smile Alexander was giving him? He wasn't sure, but one thing was for certain, from the moment he had laid eyes on Alexander, John knew he was special. He sparked something in John that John didn't know existed. He sparked hope. Each and every day the two had spent together, they would grow closer and closer, learned each other in and out, stayed through all their ups and downs. 

He was prepared. He had called Alexander to meet him at the park nearest their camp settlement, knew it was new and surprising to the two. Normally if they'd talk, the tent was enough. Alexander thought the lack of privacy was surprising. He didn't know what was in store. 

And yet, when they finally arrived at their destination, beautiful, fully bloomed Sakura trees, John froze. The words stuck, unable to leave his mouth. His throat was dry. He stuttered. "I-I... Uhmm..." Alexander looked at him, confused. 

In the end, he didn't manage to tell him. By the end of the night, John was back in his tent, curled up, the small covers over him. "Useless... Can't even do anything right..." He cried that night, the first time he had ever cried since the war had begun, insult after insult poured quietly out his mouth, degrading himself, until he finally succumbed to a dark, dreamless slumber. 

John distanced himself from everyone, Lafayette, Hercules, hell even Alexander, for a good couple of days. But after long days of self-loathing, he had gone back to his usual self, calm, smart, _happy_. The John everyone had come to know and love. 

Then winter came, a ball. That was when Alexander met Eliza, when the reality of their society hit, when John's world shattered in a million, unfixable pieces. He knew two men were not meant to be, knew society would shove them away, call them freaks. Yet, the pain he gets seeing then together, the jealousy making his ears ring, the _regret_ of not being able to say the words he wanted to say, to utter every syllable of that three word sentence, his heart was broken. Pieces he couldn't collect, shards he could not piece together. 

Three words. That was all he had to say, that was all he _needed_ to say, so why couldn't he? Why wouldn't the words come out? Why was it so difficult?

A poke to his arm broke him out of his thoughts. Lafayette staring at him expectantly. "Huh?" Lafayette Chuckled. "Leaving time. After party?" Lafayette said. Oh, yeah, right. He was at a wedding. He nodded. 

"Right, thanks. Be there in a bit, I have to clear my head real quick." He said, making moves to go out the chapel and to a little place out back he called the garden. It was a quite place, no people, the bushes framing the scene, a magnificent fountain right in the middle. He smiled. 

The scenery calmed him down. He watched the clouds passing overhead, tried to count as many of them as he could, as he would do with the stars. Clouds were easier to count, he realized. Maybe because they were simple, they were large and easier to spot. Unique shapes easier to understand. Unlike constellation, spread and made of tiny, hard to count stars. He had lost track of time. 

He's hand went up, reaching up to the sky, and the words finally spilled from his mouth, too late, but now or never. 

"I love you, Alexander Hamilton. I love you now, tomorrow, and forever.." He trailed off, his confession blown by the wind, received by no one. A single tear ran down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was... Something... 
> 
> Comments, kudos, talk to me! :>


	6. Free Period isn't just for Studying (Lams smut :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was busy studying, and Alex was busy thinking of something to get John's head out of studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaay so honestly I finished this a while back but I'm only publishing it now because eh 
> 
> Also there is a slight Hamlaf at the start, and also an implied Herclaf (ship name? Give me? Laf and Herc?)

"Pst. Laf. I'm boreed." Alexander whined, leaning on Lafayette's chair. Lafayette rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Yes well the lesson is boring maybe for you, but I find it intriguing." Alexander's eyes widen in surprise. His eyebrow rose and a smirk formed in his face. "Reaaaally?" He asked, dragging his statement. "Yes, now go back to your chair before John kills me." Alex laughed, covering his mouth so as to not disturb the rest of the class. 

"Relax, it's not like we're kissing or anything. Anyways you and him are best friends there's no way he'd do that." Alex reassured, but Laf just shook his head no, pushing Alex back on his seat, Alex huffed. "Alright alright fine." Alex finally groaned, staying in his seat. 

When the bell rang signaling free period, he practically shot out of his chair, eager to meet up with John, who was probably in the library doing boring studying, so he made his way to the library, saying his goodbyes to Laf as Lafayette went to go to Hercules. With another goodbye and a promise to meet after all their classes are done, they parted ways. 

Entering the library, the librarian smiled at him. Alex had to admit the librarian, Peggy, with her bright yellow dress, stopping just above her knee framing her petit body, and her brown, curly hair just above her shoulders, looked really pretty. 

Alex smiled back, approaching her. "Hey Pegs." The nickname fell out his mouth, and a chuckle left the girl. "John's at the very back waiting for you." she said with a wink and a smirk. Alex nodded and thank her, taking time to catch up first before leaving to go meet John.

He found exactly who he was looking for at the exact place Peggy had told him. He approached John, John looked up. "Hey!" John said softly, trying not to grab the attention of the others in the library minding their business. Alex sat down next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek and smiling. "Hi cutie." John rolled his eyes, laughing lightly. "'Cutie' is hardly the word. I look like shit today." 

Alex, hearing his words, took his boyfriend in. He was wearing his hair up in a messy ponytail as usual, jeans that hug his legs tightly and a slightly oversized shirt with the words 'Raise a Glass to Freedom' in bold bright and elegant lettering. His earphones were plugged in, the cord running from his phone Jack to his left ear, right vacant to talk to Alex. Alex smirked. "You're right, 'Cutie' isn't the word. You look _gorgeous_ today." 

John turned red at his statement, pulling the book he was reading up to conceal his blushing face. Alex chuckled. "Heey, that's unfair. Don't block your cute face from meeee." Alex whined, and John sighed, but smiled at his adorable boyfriend, rolling his eyes and putting down the book for just a second to plant a kiss on Alex's mouth to shut him up, before pulling off and bringing the book back, fake reading. 

"Jooooohn." _'Well, it was effective for a split second.'_ John thought. He sighed, getting up to get another book. Alex stood with him, trailing behind him like a lost child. When they were a good distance away from the entrance of the library and a good distance away from the other students, Alex pulled John over and kissed him softly, John sighed into the kiss. 

"Alex we're in a _library_." John whispered, emphasizing the word library to get the point across that they weren't suppose to be doing what Alex was planning. Alex merely chuckled, looking directly into John's eyes. "So?" Alex combatted, a hint of mischief in his eyes. He left the question to hang in the air, and when he was satisfied enough that John wouldn't answer, he started trailing open mouthed kisses down John's neck. Alex pulled the neckline of John's shirt down slightly. 

A particularly hard suck made John choke on his saliva, Alex's teeth sinking in lightly, but deep enough to make a mark that will probably last maybe a week. "Alexander." John said, trying to keep his voice steadier than he felt, cursing when it wavered slightly, willing the moans to disappear from his throat. "Hmm, better keep quiet." Alex smirked, giving John one more kiss, biting at his lower lip. John readily gave access to his mouth, and Alex's tongue explored his warm, moist cavern, a moan flowing out only muffled by Alex's lips. 

Alex pulled back, flashing him a soft, innocent smile, before getting on his knees to face the tent in John's jeans. He mouthed at John's clothed cock, which caught him by surprise. His hand flew up to cover the moan that manage to escape his mouth. "Aleex." 

Now John was whining. Alex looked up innocently. "Yes Jacky?" Alex asked, his head tilting slightly sideways, feigning confusion. John paused for a second, weighing his options. 

On one hand, he wanted this. There was no denying the thought Alex's warm mouth on his dick while keeping quite knowing they were in a public area where someone could just walk that corner and see the two doing something private was turning his already half-hard cock completely hard. 

On the other hand, they had quite the limited time. He would like to enjoy himself, but doing it right here right now meant they would have to speed up quite a bit, and also the fact that there were people where they were and being caught would be pretty bad for the image of the two. Of course, practically everyone knows they were dating. Alex could get pretty... Possessive over John sometimes, despite Alex being the lady charmer.

Having said that, both of those options ends up leading to him being relieved. Almost as if he had answered the question of 'yes or no' before he was even asked it. He bit his lip, but sighed. Fuck everything all to hell, he needed this. "Please." John didn't want to beg, but damn it if he said he wasn't being even more turned on by _this_ , by what Alex was about to do, he'd be going to hell for lying. 

Not that he wasn't going to hell anyways for wanting to do it in public.

"Please suck me, please make me cum please.." John pleaded, voice still light and soft so as to not be heard by the other people in the quite Library. Knowing they were in a public place, Alex accepted his begging. Had they been in private, he would have teased John even more and had him speak louder, maybe made him scream what he wanted. 

Alex wanted to give John a show, so instead of unbuttoning and unzipping John's pants with his hands, he planted his hands on his thighs. Alex wanted his mouth to do all the work. He'd opened harder things with his mouth in the past.

He inched forward, taking the cloth into his mouth, tugging it over the button, pushing the button down with his upper teeth. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to unbutton John's jeans. He looked up, taking in how his boyfriend's eyes watch in amazement, pupils already blown. Alex kept looking up, gently taking the zipper in his mouth and slowly pulling it down, watching John's reaction, chuckling as John's breathing hitched. 

Once it was unzipped, he took John's jeans and his boxers with his teeth, pulling them both down slowly, eyes lighting up as John's cock sprung free. He took the head into his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop, a muffled moan escaping his lips at the taste. 

John's hands have found their way to Alex's ponytail, tugging lightly. He took John's cock deeper down his throat, practically choking himself as he took most of John into his mouth, sucking and licking with practiced ease as he went. John was squirming above him, and he smirked, knowing he was doing that. 

"A-alex-!" A particularly loud moan escaped John's lips. Alex stopped, eyes wide, John widened his eyes as well, hand going up to cover his mouth. John's chest was rising and falling, quick, short breaths. Panting. They listened, listened to see if anyone had heard. When no one came, no one sought them out, no one reacted, the both of them breathed a sigh of relief, before Alex chuckled. "You'll have to be careful next time sweetie." he said with a smirk, before going back and taking him in again, speeding up his actions. 

Alex knew they didn't have much time left, free period would end soon. He rushed his ministrations, sucking John's cock, working his pretty little mouth. This time only one of John's hand stayed on his ponytail, the other up to cover his mouth.

His hand went down to Alex's shoulder, tapping twice, a sign that he was gonna come, and Alex reciprocated with three taps to John's thigh, giving him permission. John pushed Alex down all the way to the base of his cock, whimpering as he came down Alex's throat, Alex swallowing the load he was given, a quiet moan falling from his mouth at the taste. 

John smiled, cradling Alex's face in his hands. He pulled his pants up, then Alex, planting a long, lingering kiss to his, tasting himself on Alex's lips, moaning softly. John was searching for the words to say as he tried to steady his breathing. Words were still having a hard time forming in his still hazy brain, but he managed to breathe out two words. "Do you...?" he whispered, before trailing off, looking down to see the tent in Alex's pants. Alex chuckle. 

"It's fine babe. After class? We have to meet Herc and Laf first." Alex said with a smile, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Besides, it's the weekend, I have enough time to wreck you before Monday." He said lowly, licking his lips at the thought. John blushed like a someone had just asked him out on his every first date. He shoved Alex, and Alex just chuckled. "Hey, I'm just saying the truth." He said with a shrug. John pouted. "Oh, and look. A mark is forming. Something you can't hide." Alex smirked, eyes growing dark. "You're mine baby, and all mine." He whispered in John's ear, and John shivered, another involuntary moan escaping his mouth. 

"Now, come on. Bells gonna ring soon." Alex said checking the time quickly. Unable to properly form sentences yet, John gave up on trying to form a coherent sentence, this time simply nodding. Alex laughed. "Hey, wake up darling. We aren't in our apartment." Alex whispered, the words finally coming back to John as the cloud in his brain slowly dissipated.

With his breathing back to normal, he laughed lightly. "I know, I know. It's just, it felt good you know? A whole week of stress finally relieved." John sighed softly, a smile forming on his lips. Alex smirked. "Oh, I'll relieve you even more in the next two days darling." John rolled his eyes, wanting to shove Alex again. "I'm looking forward to it, Daddy." he said lightly, innocence lacing his tone. Alex growled, and they both laughed lightly. 

They made their way back to the entrance of the library. Before leaving, John looked back, and Peggy was looking at her, smirking. She winked, and John turned red, realizing she had heard the two of them. Peggy smiled, doing the zipping motion to her mouth, chucking something, presumably the key, away. John chuckled, nodding a thanks, before trailing after Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay so yeah :>
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, whatcha think?
> 
> Okay honestly I lack in the describing department when it comes to things like this but I think this came out okay?


	7. "If I Could Tell Her." (sort of John x Angelica?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comforts Angelica at the wedding reception, but his emotions get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely isn't a lyrics fic ***looks away***
> 
> Okay I'm so so sorry it's short, I don't really know how I could make this long I'M SORRY
> 
> Also, another ship I don't know the name of!
> 
> And lastly, the ships in this one is
> 
> Hamliza  
> Lams (I guess?)  
> Hamgelica (I guess?)  
> and more of a comforting (None romantic) type ship of Angelica and John

"Angelica?" The party behind them was loud, but neither paid mind. John was by the doorway of the balcony, looking at the girl leaning on the railing looking out at the night sky, her brown hair being blown by the wind. 

She turned around, surprised. "John Laurens, right?" John nodded, walking over to her. "The party is inside, what are you doing here?" 

Angelica shrugged, turning her head to look back at sky. "Nothing, really, just wanted to clear my head." _'And so I wouldn't see Alexander happy with Eliza.'_

She closed her eyes, and John unconsciously placed his hand on her back to comfort her, which she leaned into. 

"You know, he loves you very much." John said suddenly, and Angelica's eyes flew open in shock. John chuckled. "He would always talk about you, your smile and your laugh. But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw, he left unsaid."

Angelica sighed, closing her eyes, tears starting to gather. John looked away sheepishly, walking over to the other side of the balcony. 

"And though he wanted to, he couldn't talk to you, he couldn't find a way, he would always say, 'If I could tell her, tell her everything I see. If I could tell her that she's everything to me.'"

Angelica turned to look at John, tears already forming in her eyes. She turned around to look back at the ballroom, seeing Alexander talking to people with Eliza by her side. "But we're a million worlds apart." She whispered. "'And I don't know how I'd even start. If I could tell her. But what do you do when there's this great divine?'" 

Angelica looked at him, John's eyes were also tearing up, but he smiled.

"He just seemed so far away." John nodded, looking out at the sky. A tear slid down his face, remembering what he and Alex had gone through together. 

He was unconsciously confessing his love for Alex to comfort Angelica. 

"And what do you do when the distance is so wide?" No, he wasn't quoting anymore, he was speaking what was in his heart, what he had felt. "It's like I don't know anything." Angelica trailed off, looking back to the sky. She wiped her tears away.

"And how do you say 'I love you'?" He whispered, eyes closing. His face was now damp with tears. 

He remembered that day he was finally ready. 

That day he was going to say it, he was going to say "I love you.", but that day was the day Alex met Eliza. 

And he never got to say it. 

He remembered seeing the two together, practically saw hearts as he saw Alex fall head over heels for Eliza. He remembered turning, running. He remembered someone calling his name, but he didn't stop. He ran, and ran and ran, until he was alone, and he cried.

He looked back at Angelica, who had probably already pieced everything together. She was looking at him with sad, sympathetic eyes. 

He smiled sadly, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He looked back inside, catching a glimpse of Alex smiling and laughing. His heart stung, but he ignored it. Alex looked up, and caught John eyes. John smiled at him. "I love you." He wanted to scream it, but instead he just said it normally, only Angelica could hear him. His voice cracked, and he mentally cursed. Alex could do a lot of things, and he could probably read lips as well, because when John said those words, his eyes widened, and he looked like he wanted to make a move to go towards John. John just smiled, blinking back the tears, before looking back at Angelica.

"But we're a million worlds apart." He and Angelica said at the same time, chuckling at their synchronization, before John sighed. 

"And I don't know how I'd even start." He whispered softly. 

This time, Angelica walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. 

Now, John wasn't all that tall, but Angelica wasn't as well. He sighed, pulling away. "I-uhm, sorry." He whispered. Angelica laughed. "For?"

"For being to emotional." "Nonsense. It's you, isn't it?" 

"What?" John asked confused. Angelica sighed. "Half way through, you were talking about your own feelings, weren't you? You couldn't tell him how you felt." John made an embarrassed noise. "Is it that obvious?" He whispered. Angelica shrugged. "We're the same in many ways you know."

John looked back. Alex was now back in a conversation with Lafayette and Hercules, occasionally looking at Eliza who was having a different conversation with Peggy and a few other people. "I guess I can live with this, so long as his happy." John said, gesturing to the married couple. Angelica smiled. "Yeah, I feel you. At least my dear Eliza's happy as well." John nodded. 

"So, should we head back now?" John asked, already starting for the door back inside. 

Angelica followed, suite, the loud sounds of the party bringing the two back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Angelica and John accepts that Alex is married all is well! 
> 
> HA not really, mah poor babies are suffering :'<
> 
> Again am sorry for for the extremely short chapter *cries*
> 
> Also if you don't know the song it's 'If I Could Tell Her' from Dear Evan Hansen (yes the title of this oneshot is the title of the song, I'm not good with naming chapters okay? Let me live!)


	8. You (Lams fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they pulled of, Alex was smiling wide, blushing. John smiled. "So?" 
> 
> Alex rolled his eyes. "You never really asked what you want." John breathed a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo! I'm back haha
> 
> I apologies for the lack of updates, I'm working on a full fledged book/fanfic atm (It's Laflams, anyone interested? :))
> 
> Also I wrote this in one sitting with no revisions what so ever so if there are some mistakes, I apologies!

"I like this guy." John suddenly blurted out. He was at a cafe studying with three other friends, Alexander, Lafayette and Hercules. The four were helping each other with school work, mid term exams just around the corner. 

Alexander, who was next to him, looked at him curiously, and he blushed at the sudden attention. Lafayette and Hercules also stopped what they were doing to listen in on the conversation.

"Oho? Do tell us mon ami." Lafayette said, a curious glint in his eyes. John cleared his throat, and sat up straight in his chair.

"He's, uh, nice, sweet, kind, he studies a lot, and he's just a really amazing guy. I just... Don't know how to approach him." He finally said after a minute of silence. Hercules smiled. "What do you mean, 'don't know how to approach'? Dude just go for it."

John shrugged. "Not everyone's as courageous as you Herc." He said. A moment of silence passed by, before Alex spoke.

"Maybe, by the end of exams, you can walk over and ask how he did? Or, I don't know, ask him out to lunch or something." His tone wasn't cheery, nor was it flat, it was an odd mix of disinterested and something along the lines of hurt, and all three of them watched, confused as to his sudden change in aura, as he went back to writing in his notebook.

"Alex, you alright?" John asked, his hand going over to rest on Alex's shoulder. Alex shrugged the hand off, keeping his eyes glued onto the paper, hand not stopping in writing. "I'm fine." He said. John sighed.

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to him after exams."

The rest of the evening was spent in relative silence, with the four only talking when someone asked a question.

John didn't understand why Alex was so upset by the topic, so he never brought it up after that night.

The first day of mid terms rolled around, and Alex was up and awake before John did, books and notebooks opened and scattered around their dorm room and on his bed as Alex did a last scan and cramming last minute.

"You're up early." John whispered, voice still laced with sleep as he looked at Alex from the warm confines of his blanket. Alex shrugged. "I'm just skimming through." He said, reading quickly through the words of the last book, before closing it.

"You should get ready as well." John nodded, getting out of bed to fix himself.

Their late night study sessions really paid off, as everything they studied were on their tests, and John was really thankful that they forced him to study.

When everything was finished, John stood up, grabbing his bag. His nerves were getting the best of him, and he was slightly shaking, but he could do it.

He met up with Hercules and Lafayette out at the hall, the two looking at him with smirks. "What?" He asked, and the two shrugged. 

"He probably thinks you're gonna confess to someone else." Hercules said, chuckling. "Is that, is that why he sounded hurt?" 

Lafayette laughed. "He is a bit dense." John chuckled at the statement, before shaking his head.

"Wish me luck." He received a thumbs up from both, and a "He's your best friend, I don't think you need luck." from Hercules.

He sucked in a breath, before making his way through the waves of people coming out of their classrooms, looking for that red hair in a messy ponytail.

When he found it, he walked over. Alex was just exiting the room. "Hey." John said in greeting, walking closer. Alex stopped at the side of the door so he wouldn't be blocking it, leaning on the wall.

"Hey." Alex said back. He looked confused and also irritated. "What? Not happy to see me?" John asked, feigning hurt. Alex chuckled lightly.

"No, it's just, aren't you gonna go to the guy you like or something?" 

John rolled his eyes, laughing. "I am." He simply said. Alex looked at him confused, before beginning to walk down the hall, John trailing behind.

"Seriously, John, I'm pretty sure I don't have to be there for you to say what you want to say to whoever this is." He said, keeping his eyes on the floor as they made their way through the halls. They stopped in front of the library, and Alex finally looked at John, who was smiling wide.

"What?" He asked. John laughed again, "Lafayette is right, you are dense."

Alex looked taken aback, but before he could answer, John continued. "Don't you get it? It's _you_." Alex's eyes widen, unsure of what to say besides- "What?"

Which made John sigh, moving closer to where Alex stood, rooted in place. Alex looked up slightly, John only slightly taller. "It's you, you're the one I like. Didn't you notice? My description was basically you, nice, sweet, kind, studies a lot." Alex looked down, embarrassed that he didn't notice.

He was embarrassed that he was mad at the thought that John liked someone, embarrassed he got jealous really quickly. He looked back up, and was met with lips on his. 

Momentarily shocked, he just stood there, letting John kiss him. He didn't know if he wanted to dissolve into nothingness at the embarrassment of getting kissed by his best friend and the person he liked, or if he wanted to lean into it and just let the sparks freely fly.

John pulled off, searching Alex's eyes, seeing if he fucked up or not, but before he could pull away completely and apologies, Alex's lips was back on his, Alex's hands wrapping around his neck. Unconsciously he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pulling him closer.

When they pulled of, Alex was smiling wide, blushing. John smiled. "So?" 

Alex rolled his eyes. "You never really asked what you want." John breathed a laugh.

"Alright, Alexander Hamilton, will you be my boyfriend?" 

Alex smiled wider, nodding furiously. "John Laurens, I would be honored to be your boyfriend, and please never make me jealous again." He said, and just then as if on cue Lafayette and Hercules turned the corner, whistling and cheering for the two.

Alex glared, but it held no malice. "Have you guys been there the whole time?" Lafayette shrugged, and Hercules smirked. "Maybe, maybe not. Now come on, lunch is on me."

John laughed. "We're not getting married, yet." Alex pointed out, and Hercules laughed. "Maybe not, but John's been wanting to make you his for God knows how long, so I'm pretty sure I can label this a special occasion." Alex sighed in defeat as Lafayette and Hercules took the lead.

John gave Alex one last peck on the lips, before practically pulling him as the matched the other two's pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEP cute hehe
> 
> Soooo...Whatcha'll think?
> 
> I actually kinda like dense, oblivious, jealous Ham haha


	9. A Weird Idea (Mullette with a side of Lams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __**Prompt: Water Balloon Fight  
>  Ship: Mullette (With an added bonus of Lams because I couldn't resist it lol)**
> 
> A ship I can get behind, hell yeah!
> 
> Although I don't write a whole lot of Mullette so I don't know their dynamics all that much, I did my best! It's a bit of a... Slow burn one shot haha I do hope I wrote this right, also I kiinda dragged the prompt out cause I didn't know how to write it-
> 
> Also hi I'm alive!

"How about a water balloon fight?" The suggestion came up out of now where, and the four looked at John, who uttered the suggestion. 

"That's not really what I was going for, but it can be added to the list to be voted on later."

It was currently the middle of summer, and the five, Alex, John, Lafayette, Hercules and Aaron, where thinking of sports or fun games they could play to cool off and drive off the summer heat. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alex said, liking the idea. The other three looked at them, and they shrugged. 

"Hey, a bit of fun never hurt anyone."

Hercules shrugged. "That is true." He said, looking at the board that was practically empty, everyone having a hard time thinking of activities. 

"We could always join the two in the list. A picnic that will end in a water balloon fight, perhaps?" Lafayette suggested. The others agreed to the idea, and so it was set. 

Saturday rolled by, and Lafayette was up before the sun rised to prepare something to bring to their potluck picnic. The time they had set was 10am so no one had an excuse to being late, but there was no harm in being extra early. 

They have appointed John and Alex to be the ones to bring the balloons, since they were the ones who brought up the suggestion. Burr, Lafayette and Hercules were on food duty. 

Once everything was ready to go and Lafayette had taken a nice relaxing bath and was fully dressed, he checked the time.

_'9:00, just in time.'_

He nodded, making sure he had everything he needed before leaving the apartment and walking towards the elevator to get to the ground floor. Living on the 7th floor of his building sure had perks, and walking down millions of flights of steps aren't one of them.

He got to the park at 9:30, Hercules was already there. "Bonjour." He greeted, placing the bag of food onto the table where another bag sat. Hercules looked up from where he was sitting, a smile on his face.

"Hey Laf." 

"You are here early." Lafayette noted, Beginning to unpack the containers of food he brought from his bag. Hercules nodded. "Yeah, couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come early." 

Lafayette cocked an eyebrow at him, and Herc shrugged.

"What? It's normal, I promise." He smiled, and Lafayette turned away when he felt his face heating up.

"You should unpack the food you brought." His voice came out a little too shaky for his liking, and Hercules looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" He nodded a bit too quickly, looking back and hoping his face wouldn't show what his mind was thinking. "Yes, might be the heat beginning." 

Herc nodded. "Yeah, it is starting to heat up again." Herc stood up from where he was sitting, helping Lafayette unpack the food. Burr arrived two minutes later, their the awkward silence startling him.

"Hey guys." The two gave their greetings, and Burr went to help with the food.

5 minutes before 10 Alex and John arrived, the two each holding a box of balloons. They set it down on the grass beside the table.

"Ah, hello, and here we had thought that the two of you would be late." Lafayette mused, looking at the flushed faces of the two. "Sorry, someone here woke up late." Alex said, shooting John a glare.

John just shrugged, suddenly feeling all eyes on him. "And who's fault was that? Keeping me up all night?" He smirked, staring Alex down, their height not at all far, but John still being taller. Alex visibly shrunk at the gaze, and he just groaned.

All 4 of them laughed, and Alex looked at them like they had done something extremely wrong to him.

"Yah know you love me, baby." John winked, and Alex rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah yeah whatever."

Lafayette pulled out a semi big blanket, setting it down near a tree and sitting down, letting the sun, the scenery and the calming atmosphere do it's job. He started dozing off, but Hercules nudged him.

"Hey, you alright?" Lafayette smiled at the concern. "Yes, I am just enjoying the day." Hercules nodded.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, patting the space next to Lafayette, who nodded. "Not at all, be my guest." He scooted over a bit so Hercules would fit in the space, and Hercules sat down.

There, leaning on a tree with the sun beating down on them, it almost felt like the two were dating, like the two were having quality bonding time and just enjoying their life, and they were. In each other's presence, it was calming, it had a calming effect on Lafayette, and suddenly he was dozing off, slowly his eyes closed, and he leaned on Hercules' shoulder, who didn't say anything about it, just let him stay and doze off into sleep.

"Hey." He jolted awake, neck aching from the position he had been in. "You up, Laf?" Hercules' voice floated from beside him, and he fully moved back, embarrassed he had fallen asleep on his friend's shoulder. 

"I am so sorry for that." Lafayette said, and Hercules chuckled. "No sweat dude. Anyways, the three have already eaten, want to grab food from the table?" Lafayette nodded, accepting the hand offered to him and getting up from the blanket they have been sitting on. It was 12 noon now apparently, having dozed off for 2 straight hours. 

The two grabbed food, talking and smiling. 

Alex and John were on the other side of the tree, talking, and Aaron was by the table eating. 

"When do we start the balloon fight?" Herc asked, grabbing a paper plate. Aaron shrugged. 

"The two," He pointed to Alex and John. "Said a little around 2 or something." Herc and Laf nodded, grabbing their food before going back to their previous spot. 

Hercules bit into the food Laf had brought, and he smiled. "Oh damn this is good." Lafayette smiled. "Thank you, I made it myself." 

Hercules smiled, suppressing the urge to kiss the man right then and there, instead opting to have another forkful. 

An hour went about with just the two talking and laughing, and they had felt like it were just the two of them there. 

At around a little over 2, John came over to them. "Hey, we can start now." Lafayette smiled. 

"Thank God, I'm burning." Hercules said, standing and lending Lafayette his hand again. 

Lafayette accepted the hand, standing up and dusting himself off. To be frank, he didn't really like the idea of getting his clothes wet, however, if it was to indulge his four other friends then he's up for the challenge. 

"Hey, you alright?" When Hercules asked he realized he had spaced out a bit. He nodded. "Yes I am perfectly fine." He smiled, hoping it looked natural. After a beat, Hercules nodded. 

"Alright." Hercules walked over to the box of balloons, picking one small one. "Heads up." He smirked, throwing it towards Lafayette. 

Lafayette's eyes widen, but he wasn't prepared enough as before he could block the blow it had landed on his left shoulder. "Is that a challenge, Mr. Mulligan?" He called back, smirking and walking over to the box as well. 

He picked up a ball, and threw it towards Hercules, who didn't bother to block, instead laughed when the ball hit and exploded into water particles on his chest. 

"You're on Laf." He said, throwing another Lafayette's way. This time, Lafayette didn't suppress his laugh, the scenario greatly amusing him. 

Maybe this was a good idea after all. 

The two went like that for a whole hour, taking turns throwing water balloons at each other and completely forgetting that it wasn't just the two of them there. 

When their clothes were completely soaked and they had cooled down a bit, Hercules walked over. 

"Hey, that was fun." He said chuckling. Lafayette nodded, squeezing his hair for any residual water and grimacing when a few droplets fell from it. 

Hercules laughed harder, and Lafayette rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"Hey." Lafayette looked up, and was met with lips on his. His eyes widened, confused, but kissed back. 

When they pulled off, Herc was looking at him sheepishly, and Lafayette chuckled. 

"I liked that." Hercules smiled bright, and pulled him into another kiss. This time, Lafayette leaned in, ignoring the whistles of John and Alex in the background. 

This was a very good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so yeah :)
> 
> Definitely did not start this on the day I got the prompt (June 29) and only finished it now (July 14) because of procrastination and writer's block being a bitch :))
> 
> Thoughts and Kudos are appreciated :) talk to me!


End file.
